


Vampire Court_Revised

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: This is a redo for my original Aluseras Vampire Court Au. Requested by @kyoand yuya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those you who liked my Vampire Court fic, I really, really wanted to redo this for a long time. Looking back at the original, I honestly didn’t like how it came out. So, I re-wrote it and changed a lot of the aspects of the story. This time around I was able sit down and think, things through more thoughtfully. I really like this version better and Think I was able to flesh it out much more this time.  
> Originally, this was a requested by @kyoandyuya.  
> Here, I wanted to flesh out Alucard family a bit more. And to be clear this isn’t suppose to be historically accurate. I mean Hellsing is as far away from historically accurate, as one can be. Yes, Vlad the Impaler was real person, but he most certainly wasn’t Draucla nor was WW2 infested with Nazi-man-eating vampires. Nor is the catholic church secretly hiding superhuman powered priests that fight supernatural forces at night. I just wanted get that out there before someone complains.  
> Hope I’m not sounding mean or anything.

His mind was swarming and his head pounding- sleep deprived, irritated and headache that felt like someone was ramming his head with a massive, metal hammer.. Vlad Dracula spend the rest of his day in the worst mood possible, he stormed through the hallways of his home causing maids and servants to flee for their very lives, from their prince’s unrelenting fury and not wanting to be the one’s on the receiving end of his anger.  
He made a sharp turn, finally finding his way to his office and slamming the door upon entering. He paced around the floors of his office a few times in the hopes that his anger would burn out, and his strong impulse for murder would cool down, but alas, no such luck, reluctantly he took a seat at his desk. He pressed a hand to his cheek, while the other was occupied with tapping harshly against his wooden desk.

 

Today’s meeting was a disaster, never did he have the overwhelming urge to commit fratricide; patience be damned. As luck would have it, his father was in another one his foul moods and adamantly refused to listen to anyone else’s input. He tried and tried to reason with him, but to no avail, the stubborn, old bull, just couldn’t get it across his stupid, thick skull. Vlad sighed heavily, why did he even bother trying to understand the senile, old bastard anyways, all it did was give him migraines. Then again it could be worst, he could spend an afternoon with his grandmother and that was a nightmare in itself, he shuddered, as a cold shiver ran down his spine. That woman was evil incarnate. 

 

Micrea owed him big time, backing out at last minute due to unforeseen circumstances. Unforeseen circumstances, his ass. And Radu didn’t make things easier either by spacing out and constantly asking asinine questions; Sorin also didn’t help; he just keep making snark remarks and alluded to innuendoes every time it was his turn to speak. He suppressed a growl as, he replayed the events over and over again, becoming more and more exasperated at the wasted time, nothing was accomplished today, putting a pause to his plans and now they have reschedule and rearrange things all over again. After, awhile he ceased his tapping and leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes tight. What was the point, what happened, happened, time to move on. Muddling over it won’t do him any good, there were more productive things he could be doing with his time. 

 

* Knock* * Knock* His crimson eyes snapped open. “ Hello, Vlad, are you in there.” 

 

It was Micrea. “ Enter.” the door edge opened, creaking as it went and was greeted with the crooked grin of his older brother. Vlad could only respond with a glare. 

 

“ I heard.” 

 

“ And?” 

 

“ I’m really, really sorry about leaving you alone.” 

 

“ Whatever you say.” 

 

“ Come now, Vlad don’t be like that, you know I’d be there, if other things hadn’t come up. Beside father couldn’t have been that bad. I mean he was practically smiling this morning well sort of, it was more the twitch of the lips, but for father that’s something.” 

 

Vlad could only look at him in complete disbelief. 

 

“ He was that bad.” 

 

“Why are you even that surprised, this is the same man that abandon his own children, in the middle of nowhere, during a blizzard, at night for reasons god only knows.”

 

“ He came back.” 

 

“ and it only took him a whole day.” 

 

“ You’re still sour about that.” 

 

“ What makes you think otherwise.” 

 

“ Vlad, that happened like 15 years ago.” 

 

“ And it’s still 15 years too early .” he grunted. Micrea only sighed to himself. 

 

“ Are you finished giving your condolences?” 

 

“ Ahh. That I am.” 

 

The younger man quirked his eyebrow.” 

 

“ Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you, but later, unfortunately duty calls.” 

 

“ What is it now? 

 

“ Hmm, oh, Eva wants me to spend the evening with her and her parents.” 

 

“ I see.” his gaze leered in another direction.

 

“ What’s with that look?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“You,re still not all that fond of her, are you.” 

 

“ Of course not.” That was bold faced lie. To be honest, he could barely tolerate, his brother’s loud, overbearing, nosy, obnoxious wife, by the name of Eva. For him, who avoided intimacy like the plague, the woman always seemed keen on initiating physical contact with him and everyone around her. Nor could she keep her mouth shut, gossip and rumors heaved from her lips as naturally as air, inhaled and exhaled through her lungs. No secret nor dirty laundry ever escaped her greedy clutches. And as a man who enjoyed his privacy dearly, he always keep his guard up and words vague when she was around. On the other hand….  
Mother adored her, Father remained indifferent and his younger siblings didn’t seem to have an issue with her and accepted Eva within the family almost immediately, especially, Sorin who was desperate in need of a partner to exchange in juicy gossip with.  
So, no he was not fond of her, however, his brother seemed very much smitten with her, for whatever contrived reasons. Naturally, he would have voiced his grievances, but for the sake of his older brother’s happiness, Vlad forever held his peace. 

 

“ Can’t say that I’m surprised, after, all you two are universes apart, when it comes down to personalities.” he laughed whole-hardily

 

“ That’s-”

 

“No, no it’s quite fine.” he waved off. “ it’s not like you’re planning to burn her at the stake or anything. Besides it’s not like she’s your biggest fan either..” 

 

“ Is that suppose to be comforting?”

 

“ It was worth a try.” He grinned softly. 

 

Vlad scoffed and was about to make a retort until- the the heavy door of his study was slammed opened - he could’ve sworn that the wall behind it cracked due to the force. 

 

“ Micrea! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you, we’re going to be late. You know how my mother is about- Oh! Hi, Vlad, Long time no see, what are you doing here!” 

 

“ This is my study.” he felt his eyebrow twitch. 

 

“ Oh, right I forgot, silly me!” She smacked her head comically. Not only was her personality obnoxious, but her attire as well. Bright red hair, clothed in neon green, and accompanied by even greener lipstick. Now, he was no expert when it came to women’s clothing, but he was pretty sure that her apparel was a fashion violation and a safety one at that, because by god did it made his eyes hurt. 

 

“ Guess , we should be going now.” 

 

“ That’s what I’ve been, saying, let’s go, let’s go!” she chirped, looping her arm around his.

 

“ Bye, bye, Vlad.” 

 

“ Oh, right,” Mircea spoke up. “ I forgot to tell you, Mama wanted to see.” 

 

“ Isn’t she suppose to bedridden.” 

 

“ She is, but I had stopped by her room earlier, she told me, she wanted to speak to you.” 

 

“ I see.” 

 

“ Vlad.” his brother warned.

 

“ What!”

 

“ Please go see her. It does you know good trying to avoid her-I know it’s har- 

 

“ I know. I know. Don’t lecture me.I’m not a child. 

 

“ Then stop acting like one.” 

 

“I was going to go see her soon, anyways.”

 

“ When. Once armageddon happens.” 

 

“ You’re humor is as awful as always.” 

 

“ Vlad.” 

 

“ I’ve just been bus-” 

 

“ No excuse, go.” 

 

“ Is that an order.” 

 

“ Do you want it to be.” 

 

“ No. I’ll go.” 

 

“ Now.” 

 

He huffed as loudly as possible once, he’s brother was out of sight.  
And for the first time in his life, he wished he could just crawl under a rock.  
-  
To be Continued. Thank Goodness, I finally finished.  
I hope you guys like this.Comments are welcome and much appreciated!  
And thanks again to @kyoandyuya for the request.


	2. Mother

Vlad was aware of the stories, the whispers and the rumours, the not so, nice names that the courts like to bestow upon him and the stigma his reputation carried. Lesser vampires, counts and countesses feared him and gladly kissed his ass, in the hopes that his rage nor ill-will would fall upon them.   
He scoffed internally; cowards, their all bunch of cowards. You’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.  
And despite, his cruelty, despite his brutality, no one dared speak against him. No one had the audacity well, except his own family of course, they had no problems voicing her complaints , or having a joke at his expense.   
He excused it mostly, not that he actually sat back and took their jeering; he was more than capable of making a reference or jab or two, blackmail also came in handy at family get- togethers, as well. 

Lost in thought he hadn’t realized that he had reached his mother’s bedroom chambers. He stood there a good while, contemplating whether or not he should knock or just came back another day. However, he had no way of covering up his absence, if Mircea caught wind of his broken promise. Not that he actually promised, but he wasn’t stupid he could read in between the lines,, and more than likely he risked the possibility of being screwed by him, if did find out.   
His dear, big brother, was known for softness and mercy, but rubbed the wrong way, well, he was a force to reckoned with. And seeing that hidden side of him , isn’t something that he would particularly enjoy. He did once and never again, will he play with fire. 

He dusted some imaginary dirt of his black cloak, while simultaneously taking a deep breath, he knocked. For a moment, nothing happened, maybe she was asleep, that temporarily relieved him, until-

“ Come in.” He heard the gentle, yet feeble voice of his mother. He felt his throat go dry and felt body silently shaking. He took another deep breath and opened the chamber door as quietly and slowly as possible, when he stepped in, he was greeted to kind smile of his mother. She was sitting up in her rather large bed. The bottom half of her body covered by various blankets and covers. Her long dark blonde hair was braided and rested at the side of her shoulder. Her clothing was light and a large scowl covered her bare shoulders. He took note of the assorted colors of yarn that decorated her bed and the make-shift quit and knitting needles that rested in her lap. 

“ Darling.” 

“ Mother.” he nodded. 

“ How long do you plan to stand there. Come. sit.” she scooted up a bit, moved her the yarn and patted down some area of her bed. He obeyed and took a seat. He folded his hands in his lap, and tried his best to avoid awkward glances. He heard her clear her throat to grab his attention. 

“ So, how did the meeting go this morning.” 

“ A nightmare.” 

She placed a delicate hand upon her lips to suppress a laugh at his deadpan answer. “ I see than. It didn’t go as fruitfully as you wished.” 

“ Not particularly.” 

“ I see, was your father acting like a stubborn mule again.” 

“ Sorin and Radu acted no better, while your eldest, son, my brother ditched last minute.” he scowled. 

“ I’ll be sure to give them a stern talking too then.” despite her rigid words, her soft face still expressed nothing, but solemn tenderness. 

“ Mother.” 

“ Yes.” 

“ Ho-” he paused for moment, to make sure his thoughts were in order “ How have you’ve been feeling.” 

“ Hmm, oh. Hh, just fatigued, nothing too serious you know how anemia is.” she didn’t look him this time, as she knowingly trailed off, and opted for gazing down at her half-knitted quit, her gentle fingers smoothing out all the wrinkles and nicks. “ please, don’t worry, dear, I’m fine.” she looked up again,placing her hand upon his shoulders. Another smile graced her lips, however, he couldn’t get over how sad her emerald eyes looked and how frail she was. She lost some weight he thought quietly to himself, and that struck a chord in him, and it stung, painfully. He desperately wanted to bolt out the door, or anything to divert his attention away from his mother’s sickness. Unbeknown, to him, she was thinking the same thing - 

“ But anyways, I didn’t call you all the way down here, so we could talk about my...illness.” 

“ Ulterior motives I see.” 

“ Maybe.” 

“ Well.” 

“ Vlad, how old are you?” 

“ Is this one of your trick question?” 

“ I’m being serious dear.” 

“ 500 something, I suppose, I don’t kept track.” 

“ I do.” 

“ Mother, where are going with this?” 

“ Well, I’m just wondering..

“ Wondering about……

“ Darling, when are you finally going to find wife? Oh, dammit, not this again. 

“ Mother, I have no interest in marriage.” 

“ And why not, you don’t plan on staying bachelor forever do you.” 

“ I was married once before… “ he shrugged offhandedly. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk about this particular subject. 

“ Yes, and it ended in separation.” she laced her soft fingers around his “ Look, dear, I know it’s hard, I know that your marriage with Mina ended quite……… 

“ Disastrously.” he chipped in bitterly.

“ But that doesn’t mean everything has to come to a stop- there’s always second chances, you can’t remain in this stump forever. I know you loved Mina and very much so, but it’s time to move on now.” 

“ Mother.” he turned to her. 

“ I just want you to be happy. I want you find someone else.” 

“ There is no one else. I appreciate the concern-” 

“ However?” 

“ However, it won’t happen..” he says quietly, staring off into some corner of the room. He feels his mother’s hand squeeze tighter, as she lets out a small sigh.

He huffs heavily, he was tired of this disheartening topic at this point, but his mother was persistent and he didn’t even know why, she was so pushy about him remarrying again. However, what really annoyed him was that she only like that towards him, Sorin and Radu seemed to be exempted from her ire, well at least for now, he thought sourly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I finally updated. Sorry for the late chapter, I was having issue with inspiration and having no idea where I wanted to go with this story, but here it is, again sorry that it short hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Comments and reviews are very much welcomed! : -) 
> 
> And thanks again Kyoand yuya for the suggestion.


End file.
